


Hysteria

by Pinchofpoison



Category: Demon - Fandom
Genre: And a Hug, F/F, F/M, Heart Break, Humor, Hunters, Ivy - Freeform, James needs love, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Satan - Freeform, Secrets, Supernatural - Freeform, Unconditional Love, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, dispare, midevil times, snake - Freeform, the Devil - Freeform, too many references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinchofpoison/pseuds/Pinchofpoison
Summary: Blood spluttered down.Painting the white roses, making the red ones envious of their new luscious color.And now the woman who chased the demon, drank the pretty lies of fellows and took the blame, has faithfully returned. And what she might do is everyone's concern._______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________James Todd, an econ student in Ivy University. Though he is not normal as he seem. Behind his façade to blend in with the rest of the world, lies a demon made of pure dark magic. Roaming around the world for the past eight centuries, the only thing James wanted was to be human. He spent the time wallowing in despair. After all the only thing he ever brought was death.Genevieve Waters, or known as the 'Black Widow', spends her time bottling up secrets of others. There's one secret she wants and that's James Todd's. And being the queen of all secrets, the Black Widow is desperate to find out.





	1. Prologue

Villages burned as bodies dropped dead. The cult marched, who had sacrificed everything to their lord Satan, into the middle of the village. Masks hiding every emotion that made them human.

  
Those masks were a symbol of their cult. The mask had a long beak-like nose, similar to the masks of the plague doctors. Marching like an army, draped in black robes with gloves; leaving no trace of human skin. They had a similar motive like the doctors. Both wanted to get rid of a plague. For  this case the plague was humanity.  
And so the Black Death began.

Demonology studied and practiced, as the brought a new light to the world  
Or better yet Darkness

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

However, they failed


	2. Morning Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All James wanted was some sleep

Outside, in the predawn stillness, a bird cries. A large bird, a piercing cry. The flutter of wings past the window. Feathers brushing the glass as several scythes of light pierced the glass. Light flowed in the room as dust specks, clear to the eye, danced their spotlight. The rays brush through the room and burnish the furniture. The light traveled to a bed where a boy laid.

  
The beams prickled his eyes as the briefly opened and a grunt escaped his lips. A black mess on his head with black beady eyes. He laid there in silence welcoming the little peaceful moments. There lay James Todd; a twenty two year old econ major. In his second last year university, it was rare for him to have these moments of tranquility. He released a low sigh and embraced the serenity. He would do anything for a normal day.

  
_(normal)_

Closing his eyes he focused on his surroundings as his heightened senses played around. Mailmen delivering, people saying good morning to their neighbors in a carefree manner, joggers getting their mood on; in other words a regular life. How he would kill for it. A chuckle arose from his chest as laughed bitterly,

  
_Like you haven't killed before_ , He taunted himself.

  
Another sigh escaped his mouth as he focused of his quietude room. The corners of his lips twitched upward as he thought nothing could take this pleasantness.   
  
_!!Bing!!_

  
And he thought wrong

  
_!!Bing!!_  
_**Obnoxious King** : Gggggggoooooooooodddddddd mmmmoooorrrrriiiinnnnnggggg_

"Ugh". James groaned as he turned sideways on his bed. **That idiot**.  It was Tim, it was no guess. That idiot was the only person to give anyone a text five am in the morning.  
All James wanted was sleep. Was it so hard to ask for peaceful sleep and not have an obnoxious manic on your back?

  
Why did he have to give the boy his number?

No! Why did he even befriend the blonde?  
  
_!!Bing!!  
**Obnoxious King** : Wakey Wakey sleeping beauty._

  
!!Bing!!  
**Obnoxious King** : I know your awake and reading my messages.

  
!!Bing!!  
**Obnoxious King** : And cursing my name while you're receiving my messages.

 

Can he not, It's a **Sunday** for crying out loud.

  
  
_!!Bing!!  
**Obnoxious King:** Oh damn it's a Sunday. Well we can hang out today. Get dressed, cuz we're eating out today._  
  
**Kill me**  
  
_!!Bing!!_  
**Obnoxious King** : Get up my trusty steed

_!!Bing!!  
**Obnoxious King** : James_

  
!!Bing  
**Obnoxious King** : JAMES

  
  
**_~Silence ~_**  
He let out a sigh of relief. Finally some peace and quiet.

  
_~Ring~_  
  
His eye opened in annoyance. _I spoke too soon_.  
  
The young onyx head got up, put on his glasses, and picked up his phone. At first he glared at, as if it would turn off in fear. Picking it up, he yelled.  
"WHAT".

"Someone woke on the wrong side of bed". A giggle could be heard on the other side of the device.

  
"What do you want now?", James replied with annoyance streaking his voice as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"For you to open your door." He replied nonchalant.

  
"What", James immediate response, "Why?" He then asked hesitantly. Slowly he got out bed and made his way to the front door. While opening it Tim replied, making James hear it from both sides.  
"Because the sun has risen and the day has come, so let's go my trusty steed." He said while dramatically twirling, only to have the door slapped in his face.

 

* * *

  
"How could you, I almost died." He said dramatically. James sighed while rolling his eyes as he walked to the kitchen counter, preparing breakfast. 

Timothy Ross; James friend since their first year. A blue eyed blond with a strong build, captain of the basketball team. He was popular all around despite people thinking of him a stereotype blonde, Tim was not one to mess. Behind the smiles and jokes was a quick mind. He could easily read the court and execute incredibly.  And yet he could never read the atmosphere. James wondered how a moronic being like him could have fan clubs.

  
"Just because your nose is bleeding, doesn't mean you're going to die. Stop being so melodramatic." James barked. While taking out the utensils for breakfast, he took an ice pack out of the freezer and threw it towards Tim, who caught it with ease.

' _Maybe being in the basketball club actually helped him for once'_ James thought as he stared at his friend. Tim sensing his stare looked up and said,  
"What, Oh I get it. It seems you've fallen for my charm. Got to remind you Todd, I don't swing that way." James looked at him with annoyed eyes and replied monotone,  
"Shut it, Leslie." Tim gave blew a raspberry as a reply. James taking the opportunity, went to kitchen to cook. He snorted while thinking of the name ' _Leslie, poor guy got stuck with that name'_

He kinda pitied him for being cursed with that horrid name. Timothy Leslie Ross, the only thing normal in that was his last name. But it was still fun to remind him.

"Ooo oo, can I cook." Tim exclaimed. James gave him a gaze as cold as Pluto and argued,  
"The last time I did, you burned water."  
"I left the water because I had to pee."  
"Yeah and I had to call 911 because the fire started to spread." James scoffed.  
"It was no danger." Tim shot back sheepishly. He got an _'are you serious look'_   instead.

  
"Miss May was in the hospital for a day."  
"Oh come on, she won't blame me, she loves me. I mean who doesn't."   
"I don't."  
"Mean, By the way, why did you freeze when you saw the fire?" Tim countered.

  
James stopped scrambling the eggs for a minute and was thankful that his back was towards his friend, because he didn't want him to see the devastated and fearful look on his face. Sweat started to build on his forehead as flashes of unwanted memories flashed in his mind. Knuckles clenched and lips pressed flat his mind traveled.

_The flickering torchlight created a wavering silhouette on the ground as the towns people gathered, on that moonless night, to the center of the village. Screams of mercy were shun by the people as the women, who was once beautiful was now battered with ghastly wounds by stones, was tied to a cross. Blood dripping, a lifeless look crossed her face as her gaze met-_

 

"JAMES" Tim yelled, worried about his friend. James looked at him as he wiped the sweat from this brow.  
"What is it.", he replied weakly. Tim looked worrisome but decided to change the subject.  
"How about we go eat out, seeing that egg is beyond scramble." James looked down to see his breakfast masterpiece.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. But what place would be opened at this time." he replied.  
"Pfft. McDonalds, remember 24\7", Timothy said in an obviously tone. Throwing the kitchen rag o the counter, James had no reason not to comply and grabbed a leather jacket from the coat hanger and continued to make his way to the door behind Tim.

 

_ ~Come find me and we will play~ _

 

James turned around and stared at the empty living room, surprised, and thought, _'did I just hear......'_  
"Dude, whatcha taking so long, close the door." Tim yelled from the front door with his head peeping inside.  
"I'm starving, man" He complained  
"Yeah coming."  James yelled back and hesitantly closed the door, locking it. He made his way to Tim but couldn't help but think

  
_That was a women's voice_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Come and me and play' is from the song Frame of mind by Tristen & Braken


	3. Crossing Paths

After reaching the main street, James’ memory clicked and inquired,

“Did you bring any money?”

“Nope” his companion said in a happy-go lucky tone.

_Why did I even ask. This ungrateful, spoiled, loaded b-_

“You’re going to pay today” James train of thought was broken by those few words and he felt his eye twitch. He sighed,

“Why do I even keep you around?”

“Because if you don’t, that would mean developing a conscience of your own.” His friend wittily replied. James was thankful when they reached their destination because he too was starting to feel hungry and he couldn’t stand being near that guy. Entering the fast-food restaurant James was enveloped with the aroma of salt and instant coffee. He suddenly didn’t want to eat Mc Donald’s.

“Hey, can we go somewhere else. I’m sick of drinking their coffee every Sunday. Not to mention that counter lady thinks where having a forbidden relationship, against our parents will, and come to meet every here every Sunday morning. ” James said with disgust. A snort came from Tim and he retorted,

“That lady has watched too many soap operas.”

“That’s what I said to her.” James chimed with an uneasy smile, “Oh look she’s watching us.” Both pair of eyes travelled to the counter and crashed their gaze with the said lady who was waiting for some drama. Tim smiled mischievously and took James’ hand and led him to the door,

“Well then let’s get going” James glared fiercely at his friend back and could hear a distinct squeal from inside. Forcefully taking his hand out of Tim’s, he said

“Go die.” With that James put his hands in his pocket and strolled ahead. He rolled his eyes when he heard a laugh behind him.

* * *

The bell jingled as the two entered the café. A light welcome came from the worker.Tim deeply inhaled the scent of fresh brew and commented,

“Now that’s more like it.”

James nodded in approval and went to an empty table. The menus were already placed on the table along with the drink of the day. Tim sat on one of the soft seats and immediately slumped I his seat in satisfaction, skimming through the menu his eyes sparkled as they fixed on one item.

“I’ll get the long black with strophe waffle” said James with his eyes glued on the names of the delicious deserts. Receiving no response he looked up to see Tim not there but at the counter waving at him.

“Jamie pay for my breakfast.” his yell caused many heads to turn. James could only sigh and curse at his friends antics. He got up and took out his wallet, before reaching to the cashier he said,

“Add a long black and strophe waffle too.”

“That will be $5.47, sir” came a feminine monotone response from behind the cashier box.

_Better than the lady back in McDonalds_ the two thought. James gave her $6 and told to keep the rest, he then proceeded to take off his glasses and turn to Tim.

“Get the stuff will ya Leslie.” Tim grumped in return and took the receipt. James walked back and ruffed his hair; aware of many eyes following his structure. Throwing himself on the seat, he put his glasses on the table and closed his eyes.

Concentrating on his surrounds he easily discrete the costumers. To his left, five seats away, cutlery slashed the plate in a violent yet graceful manner; each clack ricochet the wall of his eardrum and entered his brain in waves like the tides of violent oceans. Forks collided against their teeth and they continued their exchange with their associate. Mummers diffused in the air, mouths opened and closed.

James opened his eyes, specks of light blur his vision from the side, people chirped as they passed by, with steaming coffee and frappes, like waves gliding across the shore and rocks. He released his eyelids from the pressure to keep them ajar as they flapped open welcoming the thermal sight of humans passing by giving a clear cut reminder that he wasn’t human. He grimaced while reminiscing as body passed like thermal blobs. He blinked and the scenery changed.

Individuals overtook his vision in black and white.

He blinks yet again.

Ultra-vision enhanced his sight and he could see the exoskeleton of those who passed by and he blinked yet again. Organs floated along the sides as disgust crept up James throat. Through it all his hand on the table matched none of the descriptions.

Black flames adorned.

 

 

 

His ears twitched as he heard mumbled words though he could make out a few, _Economics, James, hot,_ he smirked at the last one. Too tired to use his heightened senses to eavesdrop he could only wait for Tim.

A plop sound broke him out of his reverie, James cracked one eye half open to see his breakfast and his friend with a shitty grin. _It makes me wanna slap that grin off his face_ James though still bitter from the rude awakening in the morning. Tim sensing the dark vibes coming from friend, placed the tray on the table. There was a 180 degree change in James facial expression; from glaring to a brighten face. He then looked straight at Tim and opened his mouth to say something, the latter thought it was to thank him-

“I can feel eyes burning my back.” Tim blinked twice and casually got up. Stretched and sat back down.

“Very subtle man. Very subtle.” James chuckled and Tim joined in.

“What can I say” He said while shrugging his shoulders. James raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘well’. Tim run a hand in his hair and opened his mouth to speak-

“The brunette with short hair is Cassandra Daniels. You must know her, she was incharge of the music fest last year.” He said with a smile. But James knew better, he was stalling. James narrowed his eyes at Tim and said,

“And the other one.” That caused a look of hesitation flash on Tim’s face as he cast his eyes down to his meal.

“That’s Genevieve Waters. The principle’s granddaughter.” James raised his eyebrow on that and smirked in interest. Tim only sat uncomfortably, fiddling under his friends gaze.

_She has a pretty name but she must’ve done something pretty malicious to have Tim react this way._

“I didn’t picture the old man as the lovey grandfather type. But there’s something more isn’t it.” James mused as he fidgeted with his fingers. “Nothing much besides the fact that’s she’s a lying, cunning, deceiving bitch who loves nothing but to blackmail and ruin people’s lives.” Tim bluntly bemused. James put his glasses back on and was about to open his mouth when Tim cut him off,

“She known as the black widow just because of that.” he said with a serious face. A smile lit put his face and continued,

“Or as I like to call her the not-so-blonde blonde”

_What_

James blinked at him, twice. Tim just continued onwards. “

The not-so-blonde blonde who can ruin your life. Or as I like to call her T.N.S.B.B.W.C.R.Y.L.”

“Stop”

“I came up with myself” Tim said with a proud smile.

“Just stop” James replied with his face in his hands.

“So what she do? You spoke about her personality as if you’ve seen it firsthand.” Tim broke their gaze and looked at his hands.

“Well yeah, I’ve known her since high school. She’s ruined quite the number of lives. To a point, where some either transferred out or left the city.”

_Wow. She must be good in what she does._ James thought with a smirk draping his lips. Tim understood with one look that his friend was now intrigued by said girl and already went to disagree.

“Look, she’s not worth it. Seriously don’t mess with her.”

_Oh but Timothy, by the way her eyes are burning my back; She already found her target. I guess I’ll have fun playing her game._ James thought and smiled reassuringly to his friend.

“Of course”

Ending the conversation there and then. Tim the shifted his attention to his food and started eating his meal. James followed his lead. James wanted to compile to the urge to turn back and meet her gaze, but chose not to.

“So…… wanna listen to joke.” Tim mused

“No” James bluntly declined while taking a bite out of his strophe waffle.

“Come on don’t be a butthurt. Ok, why did the chicken cross the road?” Tim asked with a muffled laugh. James sighed heavily, knowing his friend won’t give up.

“Why?”

“To get to the stupid person’s house.” Tim tried to keep a straight face but failed.

“I don’t get it-” “Let me tell you another one- Knock knock” James looked at his friend with an unimpressed face that screamed _really._

“Who is it?”

“The chicken” Tim said as he laughed while looking at his friend’s expression. Humans, James thought with an eye roll and could only wonder again why he ever befriended the blonde and got up to leave with his coffee in hand.

“Were are you going” Tim said in between his laughter, “Aw. Don’t be like that.”

James ignored him and ventured forward, passing by the table where a certain someone had been eyeing him the entire time. Their eyes meet and James couldn’t help but feel time slowing down. Steel grey eyes meet forest green. They held each other’s gaze for a while. He couldn’t shack off the feeling he had seen her before. Not in this century but back, as if he might have known one of her previous lives but couldn’t pinpoint who.

James knew she was trying to deduct something about him by watching her calculating eyes. In a split second he tore his eyes away from her and gave a warm smile as he was greeted by honey brown eyes.

“Hi Cassandra.” He saw the said girl flush red under his eyes and nodded his head as a way to say goodbye to her, ignoring her friend. He continued on walking until he reached the door and waited for Tim. Once the two friends reunited they made their way out. The bell situated on top of the door chimed as they left and James used his heightened senses to hear the girl’s conversation

“I don’t know him I swear.” He heard Cassandra say as the door closed.

The two male friends talked as they made their way to a sport center to practice some shots, since no one in their right mind would be awake at six in the morning. James mind wondered to Genevieve and thought, _She reminds me of someone, but who_

“That’s the second time you zoned out today. You sure you’re alright.” Tim’s asked with a voice filled with concern. James stared at him for a few seconds and then ruffled his hair and replied,

“Yeah, yeah. Just tired.” He said in a straight voice in hopes for Tim to drop the subject.

“Well I am angry by the fact that you woke me up on a Sunday. No sane person wakes up a five on a Sunday- on a **Sunday**.” He uttered bitterly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “You should get that checked out man. Could be a manic for all you know”

“Oh, so your fine.” Tim responded, dismissing all of his friend’s complains. Walking forward opening the front doors Tim entered first, leaving James behind with the breeze. The friction between the wind and leaves was a whispering lamentation. Six scythes of light slashed through the clouds a they hit James’ face.

_I’m not fine_

He wanted to say. He wanted to say a lot of things as he saw Tim’s back disappear into the building. Yet no words seem to pass his lips. A strong gust blew towards him and the world slowed down.

_I’m not human_

Eyes that were once steel turned inhuman.

His once pure white sclera turned pitch black and the iris slit yellow. His handsome features seemed to be a mask behind which was not another face but an emptiness—not as though he were a different and less morally motivated mam than he pretended to be, but as though he was no man at all.

The gust passed away and so did his transformation. Time was back on track. Birds chirped; gossiping about the idiocy of mankind as James passed them. His right foot hadn’t even completely passed through the door when his body went ridged. The image of Genevieve Waters flashed in his mind and he stopped.

A bead of sweat accumulated near his brow. He remembered now.

_**(Fire)** _

Why she was familiar

**_(Pitchforks)_ **

Why he couldn’t shake off that feeling

_**(The cross)** _

He didn’t want to accept it

_**(People gathered around as they lit the wood underneath)** _

His past was starting to haunt him

**_(A bitter smile reached her face when she met his gaze as the fire enveloped her. Chants screamed out,_ **

**_Burn the witch_ **

**_Hands held together, asking for God’s forgiveness._ **

**_To liberate their village from this wretched evil)_ **

It was then he realize Genevieve Waters looked exactly like **Her**.

He was stunned, as if spellbound by a sorcerer, unable to move, unable to think, his heart hanging like an iron plumb bob in his chest.

_‘I’ll leave it for later’_ he thought as he was greeted by the sound of rubber slapped against the wooden tiles. James make his way to the ball rack and started to practice.

 

We can never know many people in our lives- he said to himself- not truly know them, regardless of how we believe that we see into them. Most of them are murky ponds, containing infinite layers of suspending particles, stirred by strange currents in their greatest depths. And James was the best example. Soon someone else was going to join him in that category.

**Author's Note:**

> "Who are you" she said with frustration. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips and replied  
>                "Does it honestly matter."


End file.
